


Molly's Second Favorite Shirt Of Sex

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: The Tumblr Stories [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mary knows things, Molly wears Sherlock's shirt and he's buffering, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, honorary mention to the purple shirt of sex, the blue shirt of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Molly wears accidentally one of Sherlock's shirts. Sherlock is very appreciative of that accident.





	Molly's Second Favorite Shirt Of Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> This was a prompt requested from @noregretsnoanxiety at Tumblr a while ago. And it did take me a while to write it. And it was written and posted before I found my new beta so this has probably many mistakes so for that I'm really sorry.

‘‘Hey, is that my shirt?’‘

Molly looked up from the cadaver she -thankfully- had just started examining for the newest murder case of NSY, to Sherlock, the man that had practically blurted out the question and find him watching her with wide eyes and then turned to look at her clothes. What she saw made her gasp. She did indeed was wearing Sherlock deep blue shirt. Her second most favorite of his after the purple one.

Her day had started so horribly wrong and late that apparently in her panic to get to work in time she didn’t even bother to look at the clothes she was grabbing in her hurry to dress up. And obviously, Sherlock had left the shirt behind in her house in one of his bolt hole visits at it among her own clothes. She turned to Sherlock again.

‘‘Oh my god I’m so sorry Sherlock. I didn’t even notice. I was in such a hurry this morning that I…’‘

‘‘No Molly. It’s… it’s fine.’‘ he said and cleared his throat. ‘‘Don’t worry about it.’‘

‘‘I’ll return it to you tomorrow, I'll wash it and bring it to Baker Street as soon as possible.’‘

‘‘There is no need. To be honest it quite suits you.’‘

‘‘What?’‘

‘‘It looks great on you. Maybe you can join me at Angelo’s tonight for dinner and talk about if my other shirts suit you as wonderfully as this one?’‘

‘‘You mean like…’‘

‘‘A date. I mean like a date. Not like a date. An actual date. If you want to of course.’‘

Molly watched his reactions very carefully. His hands were clenching constantly at his sides, his eyes were moving from her eyes to her lips, shirt and the floor, his body was moving back and forth. He was truly nervous about her answer. He truly wanted to have a date with her. She looked at him and cleared her throat to make him look at her. The moment he did she saw him shallowing hard.

‘‘I would love to go on a date with you Sherlock.’‘ she said. Sherlock’s smile was almost blinding and she couldn’t resist smiling back at him.

‘‘Great. I’ll come to your house to take you around 8 pm then.’‘

‘‘Sounds great.’‘

Sherlock made a move towards her when John and Lestrade entered the morgue and he stopped mid-track like they had caught him with his hand on the cookie jar. Molly bit her lips so the laugh that threatened to burst out didn’t. 

For the next twenty minutes the four friends and colleagues spend them talking on the case, making observations and theories. When they found some common ground among them and Molly took all the samples needed to test them and make certain they were right, the three men walked out of the morgue.

Molly had just taken off her gloves when just five seconds later the morgue doors opened again, and she turned just in time to see that Sherlock had returned only to have her face embraced by his large hands and her lips pressed against the perfect cupid bow he had for lips. 

The kiss was everything Molly had ever imagined a kiss from Sherlock would be and more. Tender yet firm. Passionate but not forceful. It took her only a couple of seconds to react and eventually she lifted her hands and put them lightly in his neck. The kiss continued for a few more seconds after this but eventually, they needed to breathe, so their lips separated very slowly. When their eyes opened and meet, Sherlock took a deep breath and smiled at her with the same blinding smile he did a few minutes ago, when she accepted to go on a date with him. 

‘‘I just…’‘ he started but stopped to clear his throat and lick his lips. ‘‘I just wanted to do that in case something unexpected happens with the case and we have to cancel our date tonight.’‘

She laughed. ‘‘And if nothing unexpected happens and the date doesn’t get canceled after all?’‘

‘‘Then hopefully we’ll get to do that again, multiple times.’‘ he laughed back and stepped back, practically forcing his hands to leave her face with no little regret. ‘‘I’ll call you later and let you know, I promise,’‘ he said and with another warm smile towards her, he walked out the door.

Molly smiled too and then she remembered the conversation she had with Mary a couple of days ago. Her smile grew bigger when she took out her phone and started typing.

Looks like you were right after all. MHxx

I’m right about lots of things. To which one are you referring to? MWxx

Sherlock asked me out on a date tonight. MHxx

Told ya! ;) MWxx

You owe me, girls, only day. Not just drinks. MWxx

We can go to a spa on my next day off. I’ve been meaning to go for a while but something always gets in the way. MHxx

Usually it’s Sherlock. MHxx

Sounds perfect. Have fun tonight. We’ll talk again soon. MWxx

See ya. MHxx

Molly put the phone and returned to the samples she had to test for the case. She wanted to be done with them as soon as possible. After all, she had a date tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Please let me know.


End file.
